buzzfeed_unsolvedfandomcom-20200214-history
BuzzFeed Unsolved Episode Article Template
Are you looking to make an article for an episode of BuzzFeed Unsolved? You've come to the right place! Here's what to do: First, make sure that what you're making an article for is an official episode of BuzzFeed Unsolved. Mini-episodes do not need articles. Make sure that the article doesn't already exist. When titling the article, always put''' the copy-and-pasted title from the YouTube video in bold, no matter any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Here's the format of the article: '''Title in Bold is a video made by Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej, uploaded onto YouTube on Month Day, Year. It was the _____ episode of the _____ season of BuzzFeed Unsolved: Supernatural/True Crime. You can find it here link. Then, select Insert, Template, BuzzFeed Unsolved Template. Then fill it out! Make sure when placing the infobox that its line appears above all text. That way, it will appear alongside the text. Type "Description" and highlight it, then select "Heading." Below it, change your text back to "Paragraph" and copy-and-paste the official description from its YouTube video, no matter any spelling or grammatical mistakes. This also includes any sponsorship messages. After this, type "Notable Events" and make it a header as well. Notable events include any firsts or lasts for the series, like “first time filming out of state.” No special guests unless they are repeated in another episode, like Brent or Father Thomas. Special episodes should be noted here. If there is nothing to be listed, leave it blank. Do not delete the header, because something may come up that can be classified under the episode. Next, type "Background" and make it a header as well. The background contains everything important in the episode. It is usually in a timeline, but can be messed with for the sake of readability/understanding. Only sometimes will information provided outside the episode be put in here; only to wrap up the background or to clarify. If it is a Supernatural or a particularly exploratory episode, Shane and Ryan’s exploits can be put down, such as “Shane uses the spirit box in the kitchen, while Ryan explores the attic.” These will be put down after the history of the location they explore. Make sure to link their names. A brief passage will be used to describe the suspects and why they were suspected. Details will be put down in the theories. Example: “Robert Manley, Joseph Dumais, Dr. George Hodel, Jr, and many others were all suspected; Manley because of his proximity to Elizabeth; Dumais because he had confessed, and Hodel because of connections to Elizabeth and similarity to the killer's profile and skillset.” The victim(s) or family of the victim will always be referred to by their first names, out of respect. Suspects, medical examiners, etc., will always be referred to by their last names. After this, type "Theories" and make it a header. Theories are always put down in bullet point format. If there are no theories, If there is nothing to be listed, simply leave it blank, with the note "There were no theories this episode." * The theory goes here, like “John Doe killed Jane Doe.” Whoever created/popularized the theory goes after, along with their credentials, such as “This theory was brought forth by Mark Smith, professor at Harvard University.” ** The actual points of the theory go here. The supporting points go first. ** Then the opposing points to this theory go here, which are generally marked with a “however,” or synonym for such. Then, type "Quotes" and make it a header. Bullet point format. Only three or four “banters” allowed per episode, unless the length exceeds 30 minutes. * The first point is whoever starts the “banter.” If they are laughing/wheezing/etc. during the sentence, put the action in parentheses before the colon, such as… Brent (laughing): “That is not true!” ** All other dialogue in the banter goes person-by-person in the sub-points, no matter who is speaking. There is an example in the next bullet point. * Ex. Shane: "I bet I could squeeze an apple 'til it exploded." ** Ryan: "I bet you a million dollars you couldn't." ** Shane (picking up an apple): "Here we go. Wait, this was Germany, so this was before preservatives." ** Ryan: "Hear that in the distance? That's the excuse train coming." ** Shane (struggling and failing to crush an apple): "Wait for it... You're full of shit, Ryan Bergara." * If the person speaking is quoting or imitating someone, put (imitating _____). ** Ex. Shane (imitating a ‘40s detective): “‘C.C. Tinsley’s here!’” * If someone wheezes, but does not speak, put “Their name: (wheeze).” As the (wheeze) is iconic to BuzzFeed Unsolved, this does not apply to any other action. There will be no quotation marks for a (wheeze). ** Ex. Ryan: (wheeze) Next, put "Trivia" as a header. Trivia goes in bullet point formats. * Trivia goes here. Only put things that are not discernable from the episode itself. * Comments made by Ryan/Shane/the crew or previous hosts are allowed with citation, including exact time intervals (which you can include in the link). * Trivia is usually things like deleted scenes or commentary. * Can refer to an alias, such as, “first time the word ‘Shaniac’ was used to denote fans that side with Shane’s views.” If there is nothing to be listed, leave it blank. Do not delete the header, because something may come up that can be classified under the episode. (Many times, when the BuzzFeed Unsolved Network will host a live viewing session of a certain season, Ryan and Shane will comment in the "Live Chat" section.) After this, be sure to categorize the article under "Episodes," "True Crime Episodes," "Supernatural Episodes," or "Specials" (in the one case of The Legend of Krampus, which does not qualify as a True Crime nor Supernatural episode. If this episode has a recurring special guest, be sure to make a category titled "Episodes With _______" and put it under this category. If the guest is not recurring, do not complete this. If any aliases of Ryan, Shane, both, and/or the fans are coined during this, make sure to put them down, along with their link and proper time interval, in the "List of Aliases." Thank you, and have fun! If there are any questions, please feel free to comment.